


The Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: The Parties [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, Tumblr Sherlock Secret Santa 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a plan to make the Holmes Christmas party more enjoyable for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Elegant Cactus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Elegant+Cactus).



> Written for the Tumblr Sherlock Secret Santa 2011 for The Elegant Cactus!  
> Sadly, also unbeta-ed.

“Good night Sally.” Lestrade says with a small smile.

“Good night to you too. Don’t work yourself too hard.” Sally smiles back before flipping off the lamp on her desk and heading for the door. Lestrade watches her leave before returning to his desk.

He slumps into his chair and runs his finger through his hair ruffling it up in an uneven fashion. It’s Christmas Eve at Scotland Yard and while everyone else has already left for the night (as it is after 5pm), Detector Inspector Greg Lestrade has found himself once again stuck at the office. The quiet, lonely office.

He’s tired. God knows he’s tired, but that won’t stop him from finishing his job. He sighs and scoots his chair closer to his desk, case files from the last three days scattered about the edges. He reaches for the case file closest to him on his right, but pauses for a moment.

‘Just pick the damn thing up and finish it.’ He thinks giving himself a motivational pep talk. ‘The sooner you get through these last three, the sooner you can go home.’ He nods briefly to no one and grabs hold of the first case file and a pen.

He flips the manila folder opens and begins his review of the case. _Sarah Johnson_. The name of the victim reads. A charming photograph of a small blonde girl accompanies the file. Lestrade smiles at the photo and glances from the case file to the photo of a little brunette girl on his desk holding a teddy bear nearly as big as her.

‘She’ll love her present this year.’ Lestrade’s smile grows bigger at the thought. ‘It’s a shame I won’t see her open it.’

His smile fades almost as quickly as it appeared and he turns his attention back to the file on his desk. He takes a deep breath before diving straight into the paperwork necessary to wrap up the cases.

The sound of footsteps approaching and a light rap on the door draw Lestrade’s attention out of the case file. He looks over at the small clock on his desk. 7:15pm it reads. He’s been looking over these files for nearly two hours. He puts his head in his hands for a moment and then runs them through his hair before looking up to see John Watson standing in the doorway.

“Did you forget?” John says, giving Lestrade a small smile.

“No,” Lestrade starts. “I just lost track of time. It happens.” He flips shut the manila folder on top of his pile and caps his pen.

“Yes, I know it does. Happens just about every time Sherlock pulls out an experiment.” John laughs a little at the end of this. “About ready then?”

“Honestly no. I’ve still got quite a bit of work to do on these files.” Lestrade leans back in his chair and looks up at John.

“I don’t think Scotland Yard will hold it against you if you leave them unfinished on Christmas Eve.”

“They might.”

“Yeah, well. This’ll be more fun anyway.”

“True.” Lestrade chuckles and leans forward in his chair. “Just give me a minute or so to put these things away.” He begins straightening the files on his desk into a pile. He pulls out a sticky note, scrawls something on it quickly and attaches it to the file on top. He reaches down under his desk and produces a brief case.

“Alright then. Ready now.”  He gets up from his chair and follows John out the door and into the black cab that is waiting for them.

“So where is Sherlock?” Lestrade asks as he makes himself comfortable for the trip.

“I sent him on ahead of me. Told him that I’d take care of getting you and that I’d meet him there. Figured it would look a little suspicious if we both arrived late. He can at least make the excuse that I was working.”

Lestrade throws a questioning glance over at John. “I take it they don’t know I’m coming?”

John rubs the back of his neck and glances as out the window. “Umm. No. Not really. Well, Sherlock does. This was his idea after all, but no.”

“Look. It was very nice of you and Sherlock to invite me along on account of when it is and all, but I don’t want to intrude on—“

“No. You’re not intruding. You’re more of a surprise.” John says blushing slightly and feeling a bit foolish.

“A surprise?” Lestrade’s look becomes even more uncertain and laced with a bit of fear.

“Yes, well,” John pauses for a moment as the Holmes mansion comes into view. “You see when you kissed Mycroft under the mistletoe last Christmas…” John watches as Lestrade’s eyes narrow and he folds his arms across his chest. “Well, Mycroft sort of, I don’t know, felt a spark or something. And umm…”John begins to struggle with explaining this to Lestrade.

Lestrade sits there for a moment, his face stuck in a look of doubt. But, as they pull up into the drive of the Holmes mansion, he relaxes. “Really?” he says, in rather genuine shock.

“Yeah.” John replies. “And here we are.” John opens the door and jumps. Lestrade hesitates for one brief moment, but follows.

The two walk up the drive, and through the giant doors to the mansion, which are held open to them by a gentleman in a uniform. The first room they enter is ridiculously large and has a few tables set up for people to place their drinks on while they chat. There are a few chairs to sit on scattered about of course there is a tree that is at least fifteen feet tall that is fully covered in decorations.  Several people are milling about as the two of them observe the Holmes mansion in all of its Christmas glory.

John surveys the room and spots Sherlock lurking in a corner, obviously not happy to be here for the festivities. John tugs gently on Lestrade’s sleeve and they walk toward Sherlock, who relaxes a bit when he sees John.

“I see you haven’t drowned Mycroft in the punch yet, or vice versa.” John says. Lestrades snorts a little.

“No, I haven’t had much time yet. Although I don’t know if that will be necessary this year.” Sherlock smirks and looks at Lestrade.

“What? Because of me? You think me being here is going to change your brother? You’re just making it up now. You both are.” Lestrade says.

“No,” Sherlock responds. “Since last Christmas you have become my brother’s newest and favorite…obsession. As soon as he found out you name, which wasn’t difficult, as John didn’t do anything to keep it a secret, he did what Mycroft does. He digs and found what he could on you. When he would ask me to take on a case, he’d also ask about you.”

Lestrade stares at him, eyes wide and mouth nearly on the floor.

“Whatever you did to him mate, “John says. “ You clearly made an impression.”

“And as such, I could think of no better Christmas gift to give my brother than you. And of course, vice versa. You need someone particularly after last year.”

Before Lestrade has the chance to respond, a little bell rings and he is pulled away for dinner. The table in the room is long, probably about thirteen feet and there are at least twenty dinner guests sitting around it.

Lestrade is placed next to John, who is next to Sherlock, who is next to a woman in a ridiculous hat that John and Lestrade consider to be one of Sherlock’s aunts.  Across from Sherlock is Mycroft, who gives Sherlock a smug look before sitting down. Sherlock smiles back and Mycroft’s expression changes to one of slight concern.

“What are you smirking about Sherlock?” Mycroft says in a lowered concerned voice.

Sherlock’s smirk grows much larger. “Merry Christmas Mycroft.” Sherlock says smugly, shooting his glance to Lestrade who is sitting next to John.

Mycroft turns his gaze to follow Sherlock’s and as his eyes come across Lestrade, they widen and he has a hard time trying to suppress a smile.

Lestrade smiles. Finally, he sees what John and Sherlock have been telling him. “Merry Christmas.” He says.

Mycroft is struck silent, but after a few moments manages to speak. “Merry Christmas,” he replies. He turns his attention back to Sherlock. “Thank you.”

The smug expression on Sherlock’s face becomes bigger until John slaps his lightly on the shoulder and it vanishes entirely.

Another bell rings and the food is served.

Dinner passes smoothly for once in Holmes history. Mycroft is to busy watches Lestrade to argue with Sherlock and every time Sherlock goes to make a comment directed at his brother, John slaps him lightly or does something else to distract him.

After dinner, most of the other guests make their way into the sitting room where there is a piano and tea. John forces Sherlock to go along against his will and they leave Lestrade and Mycroft together for the first time.

“Well…” Lestrade breaks the awkward silence that started to gather.

“Yes.” Mycroft says staring at the ground for a moment. He looks back up at Lestrade.

“Shall we?” he says heading towards the door to the garden.

Lestrade gives him a little smile. “Of course.” He follows not far behind Mycroft.

The garden is very large, but as it is winter, most of the flowers are no longer in bloom and all of the bushes and trees are covered in a light frost. Mycroft wanders over to a small bench that is situated in the middle of the garden and sits down. Lestrade watches him for a moment, but then moves and sits next to Mycroft on the bench.

They sit side by side for a few moments, staring off in different directions. Lestrade looks up at the sky. “Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

“For this time of year, it is rather pleasant.” Mycroft responds shifting his eyes to focus on Lestrade.

Lestrade inhales and exhales deliberately. “So, is it true?”

“Is what true?” Mycroft says his expression unwavering.

“Don’t play dumb, Mycroft,” Lestrade says, a small smile appearing on his face. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Mycroft switches his gaze down to the ground in front of him. “Yes. It’s all true. Everything.” 

Lestrade inhales and exhales again slowly. “Why didn’t you say anything before? You’ve shown up to enough crime scenes.”

Mycroft furrows his brow, and for once a look of uncertainty and panic cross his face. “I just…” Mycroft starts, but instead of finishing he reaches out and pulls Lestrade into a full on kiss.

He pulls away a full four seconds afterward and they both stare at each other in complete silence.

“Wow.” Lestrade says. He stares at Mycroft and a giant smiles creeps across his face. “I guess I didn’t realize the spark before.”

“It’s not always something everyone realizes. And of course, you were extremely distracted the last time this happened.”

“Fair.” Lestrade says, a slight giggle in his voice.

Mycroft gives him a half smile.

“Perhaps we should make it a point to see each other more often than just Christmas parties.” Lestrade suggests, a smile streaking his face.

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Mycroft replies. He presses another soft, brief kiss to Lestrade’s lips, pulls back and smiles.

Mycroft holds out his hand, waiting for Lestrade to accept the invitation. He does and the two walk back toward the Holmes mansion hand in hand. 


End file.
